Destino Final 6: El Sacrificio
by RachelWhite25
Summary: Te has preguntado por que solo una persona tiene visiones? Que pasaria si 2 personas las tuvieran? Quien es William Bludworth? Pues aqui te lo respondere. Después de la muerte de Nick, Lori y Janet la muerte regresa a acabar con cada uno de los sobrevivientes del accidente de la sala de cine pero con la ayuda de Bludworth intentaran burlar a la muerte.
1. Capitulo 1: Amor Falleciente

"La muerte y yo firmamos un pacto. Ni ella me persigue, ni yo a ella. Algun dia simplemente nos econtraremos"

Quiero decirles antes de empezar que... me quede pensando por mas de una hora como empezar... la verdad es la primera vez que hago esto, no se bien como deberia empezar ... supongo que a esto es lo que le llaman "Sindrome de la hoja en blanco"...

Hola, Mi nombre es Jessica Wilson soy actriz y modelo posiblemente me reconozcan por mi papel en la serie "Tronos". Y si no es por eso... pues seguramente han escuchado de mi larga historia evadiendo a la muerte, Clear Rivers y Alex Browning son las personas que lograron evadir a la muerte como 15 veces y yo ya los supere... si, seguramente se pregunten "Como carajos lo logro?" sip eso es lo que les contare, toda mi experiencia con la muerte.

Quiero agradecerle a Kimberly y a Tom por inspirarme a escribir mi historia, esto va dedicado a ellos y a todos mis amigos y familiares que murieron en desafortunados accidentes. Los amo a cada uno de ustedes y los pienso cada dia.

...

Martes, 13 de Enero 2009

Springfield, Mckinley

Hey Jessie! no te quedes atras!

Esa era mi hermana menor Annie gritandome "Si ya voy" le respondi.

Me habia detenido a ver el poster de la pelicula que vamos a ver "Amor Falleciente" o "Love Lays Dying" una pelicula de accion con romance tambien.

Vine con varios amigos: Harry, Betty, Alexa, Carol y mi hermana Annie

Corri hacia ellos y entramos al centro comercial, es muy grande tiene como 3 pisos, la pelicula empezaba a las 2:00 de la tarde así que teniamos de tiempo de vagar por allí.

Comamos algo! me muero de hambre! Dijo Harry mi mejor amigo, todos aceptamos asi que fuimos a la zona de comidas del 2ndo piso.

Carol: Wow chicos, no puedo creer que alfin vayamos a ver "Love Lays Dying" ya les dije que Nancy Redkins va a aparecer!? ella es mi actriz favorita.

Betty: Pues claro que si Carol, nos lo has dicho como 7 veces.

Joseph: Hey el mismo director David Ellis anuncio que esta desarrollando una pelicula "Military Combat 3D" se entrenara en el 2015.

Carol: 2015? Joseph estamos en 2009.

Joseph: Si ya lo se, pero amo las peliculas de accion.

Carol: Hey Alexa deberias bajar tu telefono, te chocaras con alguien.

Harry: Si, apagalo y ven y hablannos.

Alexa: Si, si ya va es que Fred (Su hermano) esta muy intenso.

Llegaron al 2ndo piso

Jesse: Asi que... que quieren comer amigos? hay pizz- OUCH

Accidentalmente tropeze a una mujer, ella llevaba varios papeles y libros.

Jessie: Oh lo siento mucho señora... "Patti Fuller?" (Uno de los papeles decia su nombre)

Patti: si, esa soy yo... muchas gracias por ayudarme a recoger mis-... Hey no te conozco de algun lado?

Jessie: Oh... si probablemente... oh bueno nose...soy modelo seguramente ha visto mis fotos en algun lado.

Patti: ...No creo que no...

Carol: Jesse apresurate!

Jessie: Lo siento debo irme.

Patti: Si, gracias..

Jessie: No fue nada!

Finalmente llegamos a la seccion de comida del centro comercial, nos sentamos todos en grupo a decidir que comer.

Alexa: Pues, me gustaria una pizza.

Carol: Si me parece bien, todos de acuerdo?

Harry: Yo quisiera una hamburguesa... las de "Burned And Cooked"

Alexa: Bueno yo quiero una pizza...asi que no.

Harry: ...Ok...

Mientras que todos comian, a Alexa se le ocurrio preguntarme sobre mi casi nueva relación.

Alexa: Hey Jessie, es cierto?

Jessie: Cierto que?

Alexa: Que estas saliendo con Aaron Daniels

Jessie: Quien te dijo eso?

Alexa: Jessie, todos estan hablando de ustedes en la escuela.

Jessie: Agh..pues... si...ya llevamos tiempo...

Joseph : Espera... el "Aaron Daniels" de la escuela? el mejor jugador de basketball?

Jessie: Si.. ese "Aaron Daniels".

Annie: Cuanto llevan?

Jessie: 9 meses.

Joseph: Vaya! y no nos habias dicho.

Jessie: Si lo se... disculpenme.

Joseph: pense que te gustaba Harry.

Harry: Huh? yo? jaja solo soy su mejor amigo... en otras palabras: friendzoneado.

Alexa: Jajaja Jessie eres una gran rompecorazones...

Harry: Asi es Alexa, WOW, alguien que me entiende!

Alexa: Mandaste al pobre Harry a la mierda jaja.

Harry: Oh gracias Alex.

Jessie: Jajaja por favor chicos apenas e tenido 3 novios.

Harry: Y te parece? Ves eso Annie? tu hermana si que es perra.

Todos se rieron, Carol accidentalmente derramo Soda en sus pantalones al voltearse vio como unos trabajadores llevaban una gran plataforma hacia una construccion atraves de la ventana del centro comercial.

Todos se rieron, Carol accidentalmente derramo Soda en sus pantalones al voltearse vio como unos trabajadores llevaban una gran plataforma hacia una construccion atraves de la ventana del centro comercial

Betty: Bueno Jessie, Aaron y tu hacen una muy linda pareja.

Jessie: Si, enserio?

Betty: Pues claro! eres muy suertuda! Aaron es uno de los chicos mas guapos de la escuela!

Annie: Estoy de acuerdo, hermana!

Jessie: Aah!? jajaja voy a pretender como si no hubieras dicho eso Annie!

Carol: Ugh... chicos ya vengo voy a limpiarme un momento...

Jessie: No te preocupes Carol, te esperamos

Carol: Gracias, ya vengo.

Alexa: Vaya... no lo creo, tu ya tienes novio y hasta mi hermano Fred tiene novia y yo solita.

Joseph: Quieres saber por que no consigues a nadie Alex?.

Alexa: ... mira como me rio Joseph!

Jessie: Aaron nos hubiera acompañado ahora pero tiene un partido en White Plains.

Joseph: En Nueva York?

Jessie: Sip.

Betty: Em bueno, chicos apuremonos quiero ir a la jugueteria.

Jessie: A la jugueteria?

Alexa: Que carajos vas a ver a la jugueteria?

Joseph: Que mas se va a ver a la jugueteria Alex?

Alexa: Me referia que juguete.

Betty: ¡Me alegra que preguntaras Alex! ...veras hace unos dias salio la nueva figura de...

Jessie se distrae un momento y escucha atentamente lo que transmiten en las noticias.

"La pista de carreras de McKinley va ser reconstruida en Junio despues de un catastrofico accidente hace unas semanas, Hemos sido informados que el joven "Nicholas O'Bannon" de 26 años tuvo una premonicion del accidente momentos antes de que pasara, salvando asi a un grupo de personas. Esto nos recuerda otros accidentes donde tambien hubo gente que fue prevenida del accidente tales como: Sherry Pulaski en el accidente del Coral Clipper, Alex Browning en el accidente del vuelo 180 y a Patti Fuller en los bombardeos de una estacion de tren en South Hill."

Jessie: Patti...Fuller?...esa fue a la que tropeze!

Betty: Jessie? me escuchaste?

Jessie: Si, si claro...Betty.

Alexa: Bueno ya termine. Estuvo deliciosa esta hamburguesa.

Annie: Hey Jessie...quiero un helado.

Jessie: Ah... si ven vamos a comprar uno.

Betty: Oh..si tambien quiero uno.

Jessie: Ah si... aam hablaba con Annie.

Betty: Ah.. si, si yo se.

Despues de comprar los helados todos acompañamos a Betty a la jugueteria, tuvimos que bajar al 1er piso y mientras Annie me estaba hablando pero me distraje viendo hacia todos lados, muchas cosas insignificantes me llamaron la atencion, por ejemplo en un tienda decia:

"Tenemos descuentos al 80%! aproveche esta oportunidad unica!"

"Les presentamos el nuevo libro de Abigail "Cabernet" Foster: "Manipulada por la muerte" basado en la vida de su mejor amiga Stephanie Pulaski y su experiencia con la muerte.

Carol: Jessie... te ves preocupada... estas bien?

Jessie: Preocupada?... no estoy bien.

Entramos a la jugueteria "El barril de juguetes de Kimberly" hasta el nombre me llamo la atencion.

Carol me estaba contando sobre un chico en la escuela, pero me habia llegado un mensaje de Aaron.

Mensajes:

Aaron: Hola Jess 3

Jessie: Hola! no esperaba un mensaje tuyo por ahora XD.

Jessie: Como va el partido?

Aaron: Genial, vamos ganando 10-8!

Jessie: Me imagino que has encestado la mayoria de canastas! :D

Aaron: Pues ,para que decirte que no si... si.

Jessie: Jajaja, es una lastima que el partido no fuera aquí en McKinley.

Aaron: White Plains en mas bonita de lo que pensaba sabes pero no te preocupes... le dije a Ronny que grabara el partido ;) .

Jessie: Ronny? Tu mejor amigo cierto?

Aaron: Sip, y tu estas en el centro comercial cierto?

Jessie: Si, vine con Harry, Joseph, Carol, Alexa, Betty y Annie.

Aaron: Si claro, tu me habias dicho. Me los saludas a todos! diles que me encantaría estar con ustedes!

Jessie: Que lindo, la verdad yo quisiera estar alla.

Carol: Hey Jessie acompañame a la tienda de enfrente

Jessie: Si claro, ya va.

Mensajes:

Jessie: Hey Aaron hablemos luego me separe del grupo.

Aaron: Vale, igual ya tengo que entrar al campo.

Jessie: Suerte! te quiero.

Aaron: Yo tambien Jess, ten suerte tambien!

Jessie: Adios!

Jessie: Ok, ahora si vamos.

Carol: Alfin... vamos...!

Carol: Hey chicos vamos a la tienda de enfrente ya venimos!

Todos: SI, SI VAYAN!

Betty, Joseph, y Harry buscaron las figuras de las que Betty hablo, mientras Annie iba al baño y Alexa hablaba con su hermano por chat.

Betty: MIREN CHICOS! WOOW ESTA ES LA MIERDA MAS INCREIBLE DEL MUNDOOOOO!

La figura era del comic "Guts" o "Tripas" es sobre zombies, la caja traia al personaje principal al Capitan O'Bannon y a un zombie con sus tripas afuera.

Harry: Mira Joseph! aqui estan Jason y Cassie!

Joseph: Oh mira y hasta trae la granada que incinero a ambos!

En camino a la tienda de ropa

Carol: Hey recuerdas a Willy? el chico de la escuela?

Jessie: Si claro que tipo intenso.

Carol: El marica ese viene y me dice "Hey Carolita...que te parece si tu y yo vamos al circuito de McKinley...tengo 2 entradas..."

Jessie:

-Jaja...sigue

Carol: Y le dije al iluso ese "Mira idiota ademas que esras horrible, eres un iluso si crees que yo podria ir contigo".

Jessie: Wow...enserio le dijiste todo eso?

Carol: No claro que no, que perra seria jajaja

Jessie: Entonces que le dijiste?

Carol: Solo le dije que ya tenia planes pero que me gustaria salir con el otro dia...

Jessie: Espera..hubo un accidente en el circuito hace unas semanas...

Carol: Si, así es.

Jessie: Hey pudiste haber muerto! que suerte tienes.

Carol: Si...lamentablemente Willy no fue tan suertudo...

En ese momento vi a 2 chicas que al momento no reconoci estaban viendo un estante donde una de ellas se probo unas gafas y de momento fueron distraidas por unos muñecos a control remoto, el que mas me llamo la atención fue el del helicoptero.. más tarde entenderan por que digo esto.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos, pero que desaparecio rapidamente al entrar a la tienda de ropa

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos, pero que desaparecio rapidamente al entrar a la tienda de ropa.

Beth: Bueno voy a comprar la figura!

Harry: Oh genial me la prestaras entonces!

Betty: Que chistoso eres...

Alexa: Hey, chicos a donde fueron Carol y Jessie? ya debemos ir a comprar las entradas.

Joseph: Fueron a la tienda de ropa de enfrente...

Alexa: Ugh... le mandare un mensaje a Carol.

Betty: Vengan chicos acompañenme a pagar.

...

Mientras en la tienda de ropa

Carol: Mira Jessie! te gusta este sueter?

Jessie: Si claro.. esta cool.

Carol:Sip...primero que todo es negra...mi color favorito...y mira esa explosion.

Carol:Que es lo que dice en el frente? no entiendo...

Jessie: Dice: "¡Take This Sucker!"

Carol: Oh... bueno esto explica mis malas calificaciones en ingles jeje... Dime te gusta? si quieres te la compro.

Jessie: Si me gusta pero ven.. dejame pagarla.

Carol: Jessie... yo te la regalare.

Jessie: Gracias Carol.

Carol: Claro Jessie! ven acompañame a pagarla... oh y mira apenas cuesta 18.000 dolares.

Al salir de la tienda fuimos a ver un estante con gafas y otros accesorios de repente un helicoptero a control remoto me pincho la cabeza.

Jessie: Mierda! Que fue eso!?

Carol: Hey tu! Te pedimos que nos mostraras tus muñecos!? Dejannos!

Carol: Alexa mando un mensaje, ya estan en el cine, vamos.

Mientras subiamos por las escaleras electricas comenze a mirar a mi alrededor vi anuncios que decian cosas como:

"El Red Ride Park abrira el siguiente mes!"

En una television mostraban unas noticias de ultima hora:

"Buenas tardes y gracias por sintonizar WWED Noticias, en la ultima hora recibimos la tragica noticia que en el centro medico de McKinley 2 personas han muerto, murió Jonathan Groves quien se recuperaba de sus heridas al sobrevivir el accidente en la pista de McKinley cuando una tina sobrecargada de agua cae del piso superior aplastando y matandolo inmediatamente. Unos minutos más tarde el guardia de seguridad de la pista de McKinley George Lanter fue atropellado por una ambulancia enfrente del centro medico."

En carteles de cines:

"Love Lays Dying ya esta en cartelera mirala hoy en 3D!"

En ese momento me senti extraña de repente cosas tan insignificantes me llamaban la antencion y me daban un extraño presentimiento.

Harry: Joseph y yo compraremos las entradas.

Alexa: Harry pideme una soda si.

Harry: Si, que sabor quieres?

Alexa: Slushee.

Harry: Vale, esta bien.

Mensajes:

Aaron: Hey Jess... ya termine el partido...ganamos!

Jessie: Dime algo que no sepa Aaron... era obvio que ustedes ganarian.

Aaron: Que tierna eres... como van? crei que ya estarian en el cine.

Jessie: Si ya estamos comprando las entradas ya vamos a entrar.

Jessie: Aaron debo decirte algo...

Aaron: Dime.

Jessie: Me siento extraña... es como si alguien me mirara... como si siguieran mis pasos.

Aaron: Pues estas en un centro comercial hay gente viendote a cada momento y no hay gente siguiendote solo van a donde tu vas.

Jessie: Bueno tienes razon.

Aaron: Ademas eres modelo, hay gente viendo fotos tuyas a cada rato!

Jessie: Si tienes razon, muchas gracias bebe.

Carol: Jessie vamos ya tenemos todo.

Jessie: Ya voy Carol!

Mensajes:

Jessie: Ya entrare a la sala, hablamos cuando salga.

Aaron: Ok Jess, te amo.

Jessie: Yo tambien te amo 3.

Harry: Ok amigos ya tenemos todo?

Carol: Sip, miren compre dulce... oh es picante.

Annie: Pediste una bebida Joseph?

Joseph: Es solo agua.

Annie: No me gusta esa marca de agua.

Joseph: "Clear Rivers Water"?

Annie: Sip

Joseph: Por que?

Annie: Me sabe extraña.

Alexa: Harry entrega las boletas.

Harry: Si. Aqui tiene.

Trabajador: ...Sala 8... que la disfruten.

Todos entraron al cine y se sentaron en sus asientos respectivos.

Alexa: Harry pasame mi soda.

Harry: Toma Alex

Joseph: Bueno silencio chicos ya va a empezar!

"New line cinema presenta Junto a Warner Bros. Del director David ...

"Amandote hasta morir (Love Lays Dying) "

El cine se encontraba en reconstruccion para tener mas teatros, los trabajadores se habian ido a comer dejando todo su equipo atras. La lona que habian usado para tapar del sol se volo permitendo que un rayo de sol entrara y impactara en los lentes de uno de los obreros. El rayo llego hasta el aserrin, la lona fue soplada por el viento llegando hasta uno de los ventiladores ubicados en el area, uno de los huecos que tenia la lona logro activar el ventilador, así soplo un carrito con gasolina de tanques y suministros a través de la habitación.

Carol: Dios tienen que salir de alli! el lugar esta por explotar! (Susurrando)

Harry: Mierda... mierda van a morir...van a morir (Susurrando)

Carol: Jessie? te encuentras bien? pareces preocupada.

Jesse: No..am... es... es solo la pelicula...

En verdad me senti asustada y no sabia por que la pelicula ni era de miedo, en cada momento en que la pelicula avanzaba mas preocupada me sentia como si algo estuviera apunto de pasar.

...JESSICA...

Jessie: Joseph? tu me llamaste?

Joseph: No... por que?

Jessie: Te juro que escuche a alguien decir mi nombre.

Alex: Chicos... callense si el lugar esta a punto de explotar.

Alexa ya estaba de mal humor, quise ya controlarme, relajarme y disfrutar de la pelicula pero de repente senti que alguien me toco.

Jessie: Annie? tu me tocaste el hombro?

Annie: No...

Jessie: Te- te juro que senti que alguien me toco... si es una broma les juro que no me gusta para nada.

Annie: Nadie te esta haciendo nada Jessie... ya te hubiera dicho.

Jessie: Si pero-

Un hombre entro a la sala corriendo y grito: "LORI! LORI! ESTAS AQUI?"

Alguien atras le dijo"CALLATE HOMBRE!SE HA MUERTO! LARGATE! "

El hombre salio enseguida pues seguia buscando a la chica, pero yo lo reconoci al instante.

Jessie: Carol... viste a ese chico?

Carol: Si, por que?

Jessie: Ese era Nick O'Bannon el aparecio en las noticias... en el accidente en el circuito.

Carol: Jessie, no quiero parecer grosera pero has silencio estas incomodando a los demas y por favor deja ya de pensar en esos accidentes.

Jessie: O- Ok.

En el sitio de construcciones... el carrito paso sobre unos cables, el movimiento causo que el tanque de gasolina se cayera, vertiendo la gasolina al suelo mientras que el carrito seguia, finalmente el monton de aserrin se prendio en fuego devido al rayo de sol que entro, el fuego logro tocar la gasolina y lentamente se acercaba hacia unos tanques flamables.

...JESSIE...ES...TU...TURNO...

Jessie: QUE!? QUIEN DIJO ESO?! ...QUIEN MIERDA DIJO ESO!?

Alexa: JESSIE! CALLATE Y MIRA LA HIJUEPUTA PELICULA.

Annie: Jessie sientate..

Jessie: ...ah...

Me sente rapidamente, todos se me quedaron viendo y yo estaba muerta del miedo. Algo estaba pasando, algo me estaba acechando, cerre mis ojos y agarre la mano de Annie.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW"!

"BYE BYE- SUCKERS!"

De repente la sala 13 explota, matando a mucha gente en su interior, nosotros sentimos el impacto, enseguida cuando escuchamos la explosion gritamos del susto.

Yo agarre a Annie y le dije a todos "RAPIDO VAMONOS! MUEVANSE RAPIDO!" un trabajador entro a la sala y nos dijo que salieramos rapidamente de la sala. Al salir de la sala vi a Nick y a Lori salieron corriendo rapidamente pero sin Janet, mientras que corriamos para salir de los cines unas personas tropezaron a Joseph el se cayo y se torcio el pie "CHICOS AYUDENME!" Harry rapidamente fue ayudarlo, me di la vuelta y vi a Harry ayudandolo, Carol fue rápidamente a ayudarlo yo tampoco pude contenemerme y quise devolverme pero el fuego habia llegado hacia mas tanques famables haciendo que el lugar explotara.

Cuando me iba a devolver el impacto de la explosion me empujo hacia atras y no pude hacer nada para ayudarlos.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HARRYYY! CAROOL! JOSEEPH!" grite con todas mis fuerzas... no podia creerlo...mis amigos estaban muertos y también lo estaría yo si no me levantaba. Rapidamente Annie aparecio y me ayudo a levantarme y me dijo "JESSIE! RAPIDO A LAS ESCALERAS ELECTRICAS! VAMOS!" Pero la explosion causo que uno de los pilares cayeran, impactando en las escaleras... de lejos note a Nick y a Lori en las escaleras... ya no tenian salvacion.

Le pregunte a Annie donde estaban Betty y Alex pero se habia separado de ellas

Luego las vi gritando nuestros nombres, tome la mano de Annie y fuimos a donde ellas y les grite "BETTY! ALEX!"

Betty: Mira! hay estan Annie y Jessie!

Alexa: Chicas! donde estan Harry y Carol?

Betty: Y Joseph?

Jessie: Ellos...

Betty: QUE? ...ESTAN... MUERTOS?!

Jessie: Lose... aun lo estoy procesando pero tenemos que irnos!

El fuego se seguia expandiendo alcanzando mas tanques de combustible, de repente hubo otra explosion y el 2ndo pisoo empezaba a colapsar.

Jessie: CARAJO! EL PISO!... SE VA A CAER! DIOS RAPIDO CORRAN!

Todas corrimos lo mas rapido que pudimos pero no fue suficiente, el piso se derrumbo llevandose a Betty y a Alex... cayeron hacia el primer piso y los pedazos de concreto las aplastaron.

Solo quedabamos Annie y yo corrimos hasta las otras escaleras pero vino otra explosion que mando un pedazo de metal volando por los aires, llego tan lejos que logro desmembrar a Annie por la mitad.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DIIIOOOOOS MIOOOOOOOOO! AAAANNNIEEE!"

Solo quedaba yo llena de lagrimas... y sucia de la sangre de mi hermana... en ese momento me rendi... no pude mas vi el piso y se empezaba a derrumbar en donde yo estaba sentada y por un momento decidi no levantarme... simplemente caer a mi muerte... pero no se por que pero decidi levantarme y corri, intente llegar hasta el otro extremo pero no lo logre... el piso se derrumbo y cai al primer piso y uno de los pilares se derrumbo cayendome encima.

Carol: Dios tienen que salir de alli! el lugar esta por explotar! (Susurrando)

Harry: Mierda... mierda van a morir...van a morir (Susurrando)

Jessie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Carol: JEESSIE!? QUE OCURRE?!

Estaba devuelta... estaba sentada en la sala estaban donde estabamos y mis amigos... todos sanos y salvos... como carajos paso eso? ... pero solo pense en sacarlos a todos de alli.

Jessie: DIOS MIO... DIOS MIO... CHICOS... EL CINE... EL CINE... VA EXPLOTAR! TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

Annie: Jessie... de que hablas?

Jessie: VAMOS RAPIDO VAMONOS!

"DIOS CALLENSE!"

"SAQUENLOS!"

Logre sacarlos de la sala y del centro comercial, Alexa fue sacada por los trabajadores.

Harry: Jessie... ahora si que pasa? ...que tienes?

Joseph: Ire a buscarte agua.

Harry: Ire contigo.

Jessie: Dios mio... lo vi todo...el 2ndo piso...estaba cayendo... y morimos.

Annie: Espera... acaso fue como...-

Alexa: Hay por favor... Jessie enserio sales con esto? no pudiste hacerlo antes? ... osea claro en medio de la pelicula!

Carol: ALEXA! CIERRA LA BOCA! A NADIE LE INTERESA!

Alexa: NO CAROL TU NO ENTIEND-

Carol: SI! SI ENTIENDO! ENTIENDO QUE UNA ESTUPIDA PELICULA ES MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA TI QUE TU AMIGA!.

Alexa: Sabes... si... tienes razon... y...sabes que hare Carol? ... me devolvere a la sala...

Me volvi a sentir extraña senti que me lo acechaba estaba de vuelta... mire a todos lados tratando de buscar eso y mire al frente de la calle... estaba un bus que tapaba un anuncio de la pelicula, el bus solo dejaba ver la palabra "Dying" o "falleciente" en frente de Carol.

Carol: Dios Jessie que idiota fui... yo ya veia que estabas mal pero no te dije nada... disculpame...

Alex: Osea que les pasa... hemos esperado por esta pelicula... en especial tu Carol... Nancy Redkins aparece en la pelicula! NANCY REDKINS!

Carol: Que se joda Nancy Redkins... mi mejor amiga me necesita.

Jessie: Ah?

Una cadena rota cayo enfrente de mi.

Betty: ... Jessie? que pasa?

Alexa: Ah ok... pues... jodanse... yo regresare...

Carol: Esta bien...Alex... ¡LARGATE! ¡moriras adentro!... justo como Jessie dijo!

Jessie: DIOS MIO CAROL! MUEVETE!

Betty: CAROOL!

Carol: Ah?

La cadena que cayo sostenia una plataforma... que al caer aplasto a Carol... su sangre y tripas nos cayo encima.

Jessie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOO! DIOOOOS MIOOOOOOO! CAROOOL!


	2. Capitulo 2: Señales De La Muerte

**Nota: Varios accidentes y personajes mencionados son de las novelas o comics de Destino Final.**

"Carol McCormit... algunas de las palabras que podrian describir a esta maravillosa persona son Leal, Hermosa y Valiente. Carol nunca tuvo temor de enfrentarse a su miedos algo que siempre admiré de ella y que aun trato de comprender como lo hacia, ella siempre fue leal a sus amigos podria estar pasando lo que sea pero si un amigo la necesitaba... nunca faltaria a tu lado, era una joven hermosa no solo por su fisico si no por su maravillosa forma de ser. Definitivamente nos hara mucha falta... pero lo que debemos pensar es que esta en un lugar mejor... y que nos cuida desde alla arriba asi como nos cuidaba aqui... Descansa en paz querida amiga..."

Esas fueron mis palabras en el funeral de Carol. Antes de sentarme junto a mi familia, deje un ramo con sus flores favoritas en su tumba.

Al terminar la misa, los familiares de Carol en especial su hermano Jake me agradecieron por mis palabras y por la relacion que Carol y yo tuvimos. Tambien les agradeci pero yo solo queria irme, se que suena un poco mal pero ya no soportaba ver la tumba de mi mejor amiga. Esque aun no lo creia... Carol solo tenia 18 años.. tenia mucho mas que vivir y aun siento que es mi culpa.

Betty, Joseph, Harry y Alexa asistieron, tambien otros amigos de la escuela como las gemelas Winston Jenny y Lucy, el hermano de Alexa Fred y otros amigos como Blake, Michael y Gabrielle.

Todos iban a la casa de Jenny y Lucy pero no me sentia bien para asistir, asi que rechaze la invitacion, ellos entendieron el porque pero me dijeron que aun asi me llamarian luego para saber como seguia.

Annie y mi tia Dana me estaban esperando, no vivia con mis padres pues mi madre estaba internada en un hospital psiquiatrico en mi país de origen (Londres) por razones que no me han querido explicar bien pero fue internada pocos dias despues de la muerte de mi padre (asi que para mi esa esa era la razón) debido a eso mi hermano Charlie y yo fuimos trasladados a la casa de la hermana de mi madre en McKinley.

Mi madre estaba embarazada de Annie cuando fue internada, Annie nunca la conocio y fue criada por nosotros. Por esto intento que nuestra relacion sea perfecta y evitar el tema lo mas que pueda.

Finalmente nos fuimos del cementerio, llegue a mi casa y subi directo a mi habitacion en el 2ndo piso. Annie iba a seguirme pero mi tia le dijo que me dejara sola por un rato. Abri mi closet y saque un album de fotos lo abri y revise fotos con Carol, ella asistia a todos mis cumpleaños y yo a los suyos, mi favorita es una en donde estamos con todos, Joseph, Harry, Alexa, Betty, Blake, Gabrielle y mi hermano Charles. La saque y la pegue en una pared de mi cuarto. Mi telefono sono lo abri y era Harry, me preguntaba como estaba.

Mensajes:

Harry: Hey Jessie, como andas?

Jessie: Estoy bien y ustedes?

Harry: Todo bien, Michael ya se fue y Alexa, Fred, Betty, Jenny y Lucy salieron...

Jessie: Ah ok y que haras?

Harry: Joseph, Blake y yo vamos a ir a verte.

Jessie: Oh son muy amables chicos, pero no tienen que.

Harry: Por favor Jessie, necesitas compañia en un momento asi... y que mejor que tus amigos.

Jessie: Gracias Harry, bueno me acostare un rato...

Harry: Esta bien... iremos por la tarde.

Jessie: Vale, hasta luego

Mensajes

Betty: Hola Jessie, Jenny, Lucy, Alexa y yo estamos en una "Death By Caffeine", te gustaria venir?

Jessie: Gracias Betty, pero tengo ganas de dormir ahora. Tal vez otro dia.

Betty: Bueno nos envias un mensaje, si cambias de opinion.

Jessie: Vale, adios Betty.

Apague mi telefono y me acoste. De repente escuche el timbre de mi puerta, me asome por la ventana y era la mejor amiga de mi hermana.

Jessie: Ugh.. es solo Veronica...

Intente acostarme a dormir pero no lograba dormir, solo pensaba en el accidente... y en mi vision, prendi mi computador y busque sobre esto

*PREMONICIONES Y DESASTRES*

Encuentra todo sobre los desastres mas catastroficos de los ultimos tiempos en este sitio y sus sobrevientes

ARTICULO MAS VISITADO: Vuelo 180/ ALEX BROWNING

Jessie: Recuerdo cuando ese accidente ocurrio... fue horrible...

Sobrevivientes que aseguran tener una vision

Samuel Lawton - Fallecido - Puente de North Bay/ Vuelo 180

Wendy Christensen - Desconocido - Montaña Rusa del Vuelo del Diablo/ Tren 081

Kimberly Corman - Viva - Carretera 23

Danny King - Fallecido - Accidente de tren en la calle 23

Carly Hagan - Fallecida - Explosion en hotel Grand Tzolk

Pam Smith - Fallecida - Visionaria del Vuelo 180

Patricia Fuller - Viva - Bombardeo en tren

Jessie: Patti Fuller... es la mujer que conoci en el centro comercial.

Jessie: De todos estos solo hay 2 vivas... Kimberly y Patty.

Informacion Sobre Kimberly Corman: Kimberly Corman es la unica hija de Michael y Dianne Corman. Corman y el oficial Thomas Burke son los unicos sobrevivientes del accidente de la Carretera 23 en White Plains, New York. El accidente a sido conocido como el peor choque en años. Corman revelo en una entrevista que hubiera muerto junto con su madre por unos ladrones, pero se distrajo viendo un reportaje de la muerte de Tod Wagner. Corman tambien aclaro que rondaba un reportaje falso sobre su muerte y la de Burke.

Mientras tanto en el patio de mi casa.

Annie: Parece que va a llover...

Veronica: Hey como esta tu hermana? me entere que una amiga de ella murio...

Annie: Si, Carol... era su mejor amiga.

Veronica: Espera... fue Carol!? ella era muy buena persona...

Annie: Si.. lo se... a mi tambien me duele... tambien eramos amigas...

Veronica: Y cuando murio?

Annie: Hace unos dias... en el centro comercial.

Dana: Annie.. ire un momento al super mercado... avisale a Jessie.

Annie: Ok, ok.

De repente en mi habitacion la television se apago y senti la misma presencia que senti en el cine. Grite en cuanto la senti iba a salir corriendo de mi habitacion pero me tropeze con una silla al caer uno de mis posters cayeron tambien era de la pelicula de Frankestein.

Annie: Subire a mi casa del arbol, no me quiero mojar...

Veronica: Yo me quiero quedar aca un rato... tenia tiempo sin llover jeje.

Annie: Bueno como tu quieras...

Veronica: OH Annie!

Annie: Que pasa?

Veronica: Ahora que recuerdo... YO ESTABA ESE DIA EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL!

Logre escuchar lo que dijo Veronica, eso enseguida llamo mi atencion y me acerque hacia la vetana.

Veronica: Si.. yo fui ese dia con mis padres a ver una pelicula... cuando salimos de la sala de cine, muchos hablaban de un accidente... mis padres no hablaron de eso para no preocuparme...

Annie: ...Wow no sabia... si me hubieras dicho te hubiera buscado...

Jessie: ...Veronica...estuvo...

De repente tuve una vision, estaba de vuelta en el centro comercial... cuando Joseph se tropezo y Harry y Carol fueron a ayudarle vi a Veronica y a sus padres corriendo, lo que quiere decir que ella murio despues de Carol, Joseph y Harry.

Jessie: AAAAAAH! DIOS MIOO... ANNIE!

Annie: Ah? Jessie? QUE PASA!?

Veronica: Preguntale si quiere venir a jugar con nosotras en la lluvia Annie-

De la nada un rayo cayo en el jardin trasero electrocutando a Veronica, su cuerpo sin vida cayo sobre los charcos de lluvia.

Annie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! VERONICA!

Jessie: Annie! ENTRA RAPIDO A LA CASA!

Los truenos seguian y el siguiente impacto en la casa del arbol donde Annie se encontraba, el arbol se desplomo pero Annie logro saltar fuera del arbol, salvandose del impacto. Annie corrio rapidamente hacia la casa, yo tambien fui enseguida por ella y le di un abrazo.

Annie: Dios mio... Jessie... Veronica! ... Veronica acaba de..

Jessie: Ya lo se... ya lo se... Annie...

El televisor de la sala se prendio de la nada, y mostraba las noticias sobre un choque reciente.

Reportera: Buenas tardes gracias por ver WWED News, hemos sido informados sobre un choque que hubo hace unos minutos en la cafeteria local "Death By Caffeine" los involucrados son 3 jovenes que han sido identificados como: Harrison Montheit, Joseph Barton y Blake Williams.

Jessie: NOOOO!


	3. Capitulo 3: Muerte Por Cafeína

Betty, Jenny, Lucy, y Alexa llegaron a una cafeteria _"Death By Caffeine"_ buscaron una mesa y tomaron la que se encontraba enfrente de toda la ventana.

Betty: Le enviare un mensaje a Jessie... me gustaria que venga.

Jenny: Betty, Alexa ustedes estuvieron alli cuando Carol murio... como fue eso?

Alexa: Fue mi culpa... Jessie estaba preocupada dentro del cine y yo me enoje con Jessie... Le dije que se callara que era muy intensa y de repente ella empezo a gritar y dijo _"Habra una explosion, habra una explosion! tenemos que irnos o moriremos"_ y yo...yo solo pensaba en mi...

Lucy: Ya te disculpaste con Jessie?

Alexa: No.. no he hablado con ella todavia...

Betty: Alex, si fuiste una perra con Jessie y Carol pero no tuviste la culpa de su muerte.

Alex: En sus ultimos momentos solo estuvo gritandome... si yo hubiera sabido... yo..-

Camarera: Disculpen, ¿quien ordeno un"Iced Mocha Fatality"?

Betty: Yo... Gracias!

Camarero: y quien pidio un "Knockin' on Death's Door Latte" "

Alexa: Ese es mio... Por que se llama así?

Camarera: Al dueño le gustan las cosas relacionadas a la muerte... raro cierto?

Lucy: Que? naahh...

Betty: Oigan saben donde esta Gabrielle?

Jenny: Esta de viaje... no te dijo?

Betty: No, no me dijo.

Lucy: Betty, le dijiste a Jessie que viniera cierto?

Betty: Si claro, le mande un mensaje... y ah! me acaba de responder!

 _ **Mensajes**_

 _ **Betty**_ _ **:**_ _Hola Jessie! Jenny, Lucy, Alexa y yo estamos en Death By Caffeine, te gustaria venir?_

 _ **Jessie**_ _ **:**_ _Gracias Betty, pero tengo ganas de dormir ahora. Tal vez otro dia._

 _ **Betty**_ _ **:**_ _Bueno, nos envias un mensaje, si cambias de opinion_.

 _ **Jessie:**_ __ _Vale,_ _ **adios Betty.**_

Jenny: Vieron el nuevo video de Johnny Fischer!?

Alexa: Que? no, no lo e visto! como es!?

Betty: Ah! yo lo vi me gusta el ritmo era como-

Mientras Betty hablaba miro su mesa y vio que estaba rayada y decia:

 **IT'S COMING**

Inmediatamente sintio una extraña presencia pero lo ignoró enseguida.

Mientras Harry, Joseph y Blake se encontraban comprando viedo juegos, Harry y yo acababamos de hablar por chat y me dijo que venia a verme a mi casa.

Joseph: Mira Blake! pronto saldran "Life is Weird" y "Guns and Death"

Blake: Si, las estoy esperando... has visto los trailers de "Welcome To Hell"?

Joseph: No... no me gustan los juegos de terror.

Harry: Marica

Blake: Tambien salio el trailer de "Fury Road", me gustan tambien los juegos de Carrera.

Joseph: Pues claro, cada vez que jugamos yo pierdo.

Blake: Es cierto Jajajaja! mi carro siempre impacta al tuyo!

Harry: Jajaja! cierto cuando mi hermana y yo jugamos yo-

-ES TU TURNO-

Harry: AH?

Harry se dio la vuelta, pero no me habia nadie.

Harry: Habia alguien detras de mi? escuche que alguien me hablo...

Joseph: Harry... no habia nadie detras de ti

Blake: Bueno que importa, vamonos ya a la casa de Jessie me gustaria hablarle y saber como esta.

Joseph: Bueno vamos.

Harry, Joseph y Blake salieron de la tienda pero Harry se quedo un momento a mirar a su alrededor por si veia a quien le habia hablado.

Joseph: Harry? Harry! no te quedes atras, vamos!

Harry intento ignorar ese extraño presentimiento "Si... si ya voy" le dijo a Blake. Harry entro al auto de Joseph y saco su telefono para llamar a Jessie. Joseph arranco el auto y prendio la radio.

"GRACIAS POR SINTONIZAR _DESTINATION_ _STERIO_ 45.4 Y AHORA CON UNA CANCION MUY PEDIDO POR NUESTROS OYENTES AQUI VA!

" _I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL... HIGHWAY TO HELL!"_

Harry: Joseph... Joseph bajale a la radio intento llamar a Jessie.

Joseph: Si.. ya voy

Betty, Alexa, Jenny y Lucy salen de _Death_ _By_ _Caffeine_ y cruzan hacia la otra calle a esperar un taxi a que les lleve a casa. Betty llama a un taxi pero las ignoro y siguio su camino, Betty se dio a la vuelta a llamar a otro taxi y noto una valla publicitaria gigante de _Love_ _Lays_ _Dying_.

Harry: Jessie no responde...

Blake: Hey Harry, ustedes vieron esa pelicula no? la quiero ver..

Harry se acerco a la ventana del auto y vio una valla gigante promocionado _Love_ _Lays_ _Dying_ , pero no se dieron cuenta que el poste se estaba cayendo. Joseph dio la vuelta de la esquina y Death By Caffeine se encontraba en la misma calle, de repente el poste en el que se encontraba la valla publicitaria cae en medio de la calle, Joseph logra esquivarlo pero es impactado por otro auto lastimando a Harry, en el carro que los impacto una mujer salio volando por el parabrisa y el conductor fue aplastado por el cartel de la pelicula. un bus tambien intenta esquivar la valla pero se desvia impactando a Betty y a Alex.

El auto de Joseph quedo en la mitad de la calle, el auto se encontraba golpeado y Harry y Joseph no se veian bien.

Blake: Jueputa... mi cabeza...

Blake estaba herido toco su cabeza y estaba sangrando.

Blake: Carajo... espera... Harry! Joseph!?

Blake: Harry! estas bien...? HARRY!

Harry: Dios... Blake...? Jueputa mi brazo! creo que me parti el maldito brazo!

Blake: AYUDENNOS! LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!

Harry: Joseph? ...JOSEPH!? RESPONDEME HIJO DE PUTA!

Jenny: DIOS MIO LUCY, LLAMA UNA AMBULANCIA RAPIDO! ALEX! BETTY ESTAN EN EL PISO!

Las ambulancias eventualmente llegaron, Betty y Alex fueron impactadas por el bus pero no fueron golpeadas fuertemente estaban bien pero fueron aun asi llevadas al hospital. La policia tambien llego, ellos abrieron el auto de Joseph y los sacaron, los paramedicos tomaron a Harry lo subieron en una camilla hacia una ambulancia.

Harry: No... esperen... Joseph...

Al rato llegaron los noticieros a reportar el accidente y tambien a la residencia de Dana Roberts donde la joven de 10 años Veronica Wroe acababa de morir. En el auto que impacto el auto de Joseph se encontraban los padres de Veronica, ellos murieron en el choque.

La policia, vecinos y ambulancias llegaron a la casa de Jessie, los paramedicos tomaron el cuerpo sin vida de Veronica y lo llevaron a la nueva funeraria de William Bludworth aqui en McKinley. Annie y yo estabamos afuera de mi casa fuimos interrogadas por la policia, pero solo esperebamos a que mi tia llegara. Recibi una llamada de Jenny informandome del accidente con Harry, Joseph, Betty, Blake y Alex, me dijo que todos se encontraban bien y se encuentran en el hospital, en ese momento note lo que estaba pasando. Estabamos muriendo en el mismo orden que el del accidente en el cine. Primero fue Carol ella debio morir junto con Harry y Joseph, pero ellos lograron evadir la muerte, luego seguia Veronica ella estaba corriendo junto con sus padres cuando fue incinerada.

Luego murio Annie, un pedazo de metal fue aventado hacia ella por una explosion... Annie debio morir cuando el rayo le cayo a su casa del arbol el cual casi le cae encima. Y luego seguia yo, durante mi vision el 2ndo piso del centro comercial se desplomo y yo me caí, sobrevivi el impacto pero un pilar me cayo encima. Empeze a mirar al rededor aver algo sospechoso que me pudiera matar, per fue innesperado. En uno de los autos de policia parqueados enfrente de mi casa se encontraba una escopeta en su interior, la cual estaba colocada en el asiento delantero ubicado en forma vertical, la ventana del auto estaba abajo y la brisa tumbo la escopeta la cual impacto con la palanca del auto, el auto empezaba a andar y nadie lo noto. El auto impacto con un poste electrico y el impacto causo que cayera exactamente hacia donde yo estaba.

Policia: NIÑA MUEVETE!

Annie: JESSIE!

El poste electrico casi me cae encima pero fui salvaa por Aaron, el me logro empujar en el ultimo minuto.

Jessie: AARON!?

Aaron: Vaya... No pensaba en recibirte de esta forma Jess.

La policia llego rapidamente hacia nosotros, fui llevada a una de las ambulancias parqueadas en mi casa y me curaron un raspon por la caida. Minutos despues llego mi tia y la policia le explico todo lo ocurrido, ella explota en llanto cuando se entera de la muerte de Veronica y la casi muerte de nosotras.

...

2 dias mas tarde atendimos al funeral de Veronica, dijimos unas palabras en su honor y dejamos unas flores en su tumba.

Ese mismo día visite a mis amigos al hospital, estaba preocupada en ese hospital murieron Jonathan Groves y George Lanter, sobrevivientes del accidente en la pista de McKinley.

Visite a cada uno de ellos, Harry se recuperaba de su brazo roto y otras heridas, Joseph estaba recuperandose del golpe que se dio con el vidrio de su auto y Alex y Betty del golpe contra el bus que les choco.

Alfin termino, mi mejor amiga murio pero mis otros amigos y mi hermana estaban bien ya habiamos evadido a la muerte ya nos habiamos salvado, así que esa misma tarde sali con Aaron a caminar, entramos a una libreria alli encontre y compre el libro que Kimberly habia lanzado hace unos dias, lo empeze a leer y supe todo lo ocurrido en la via 23 y mas de su vida. Pero al terminar su libro me di cuenta que aun no estabamos a salvo, evadir a la muerte no te salva... solo la enoja mas... y nosotros ****no**** eramos los siguientes.


	4. Capitulo 4: Mi Destino Final

Betty, Jenny, Lucy, y Alexa llegaron a una cafeteria _"Death By Caffeine"_ buscaron una mesa y tomaron la que se encontraba enfrente de toda la ventana.

Betty: Le enviare un mensaje a Jessie... me gustaria que venga.

Jenny: Betty, Alexa ustedes estuvieron alli cuando Carol murio... como fue eso?

Alexa: Fue mi culpa... Jessie estaba preocupada dentro del cine y yo me enoje con Jessie... Le dije que se callara que era muy intensa y de repente ella empezo a gritar y dijo _"Habra una explosion, habra una explosion! tenemos que irnos o moriremos"_ y yo...yo solo pensaba en mi...

Lucy: Ya te disculpaste con Jessie?

Alexa: No.. no he hablado con ella todavia...

Betty: Alex, si fuiste una perra con Jessie y Carol pero no tuviste la culpa de su muerte.

Alex: En sus ultimos momentos solo estuvo gritandome... si yo hubiera sabido... yo..-

Camarera: Disculpen, ¿quien ordeno un"Iced Mocha Fatality"?

Betty: Yo... Gracias!

Camarero: y quien pidio un "Knockin' on Death's Door Latte" "

Alexa: Ese es mio... Por que se llama así?

Camarera: Al dueño le gustan las cosas relacionadas a la muerte... raro cierto?

Lucy: Que? naahh...

Betty: Oigan saben donde esta Gabrielle?

Jenny: Esta de viaje... no te dijo?

Betty: No, no me dijo.

Lucy: Betty, le dijiste a Jessie que viniera cierto?

Betty: Si claro, le mande un mensaje... y ah! me acaba de responder!

 _ **Mensajes**_

 _ **Betty**_ _ **:**_ _Hola Jessie! Jenny, Lucy, Alexa y yo estamos en Death By Caffeine, te gustaria venir?_

 _ **Jessie**_ _ **:**_ _Gracias Betty, pero tengo ganas de dormir ahora. Tal vez otro dia._

 _ **Betty**_ _ **:**_ _Bueno, nos envias un mensaje, si cambias de opinion_.

 _ **Jessie:**_ __ _Vale,_ _ **adios Betty.**_

Jenny: Vieron el nuevo video de Johnny Fischer!?

Alexa: Que? no, no lo e visto! como es!?

Betty: Ah! yo lo vi me gusta el ritmo era como-

Mientras Betty hablaba miro su mesa y vio que estaba rayada y decia:

 **IT'S COMING**

Inmediatamente sintio una extraña presencia pero lo ignoró enseguida.

Mientras Harry, Joseph y Blake se encontraban comprando viedo juegos, Harry y yo acababamos de hablar por chat y me dijo que venia a verme a mi casa.

Joseph: Mira Blake! pronto saldran "Life is Weird" y "Guns and Death"

Blake: Si, las estoy esperando... has visto los trailers de "Welcome To Hell"?

Joseph: No... no me gustan los juegos de terror.

Harry: Marica

Blake: Tambien salio el trailer de "Fury Road", me gustan tambien los juegos de Carrera.

Joseph: Pues claro, cada vez que jugamos yo pierdo.

Blake: Es cierto Jajajaja! mi carro siempre impacta al tuyo!

Harry: Jajaja! cierto cuando mi hermana y yo jugamos yo-

-ES TU TURNO-

Harry: AH?

Harry se dio la vuelta, pero no me habia nadie.

Harry: Habia alguien detras de mi? escuche que alguien me hablo...

Joseph: Harry... no habia nadie detras de ti

Blake: Bueno que importa, vamonos ya a la casa de Jessie me gustaria hablarle y saber como esta.

Joseph: Bueno vamos.

Harry, Joseph y Blake salieron de la tienda pero Harry se quedo un momento a mirar a su alrededor por si veia a quien le habia hablado.

Joseph: Harry? Harry! no te quedes atras, vamos!

Harry intento ignorar ese extraño presentimiento "Si... si ya voy" le dijo a Blake. Harry entro al auto de Joseph y saco su telefono para llamar a Jessie. Joseph arranco el auto y prendio la radio.

"GRACIAS POR SINTONIZAR _DESTINATION_ _STERIO_ 45.4 Y AHORA CON UNA CANCION MUY PEDIDO POR NUESTROS OYENTES AQUI VA!

" _I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL... HIGHWAY TO HELL!"_

Harry: Joseph... Joseph bajale a la radio intento llamar a Jessie.

Joseph: Si.. ya voy

Betty, Alexa, Jenny y Lucy salen de _Death_ _By_ _Caffeine_ y cruzan hacia la otra calle a esperar un taxi a que les lleve a casa. Betty llama a un taxi pero las ignoro y siguio su camino, Betty se dio a la vuelta a llamar a otro taxi y noto una valla publicitaria gigante de _Love_ _Lays_ _Dying_.

Harry: Jessie no responde...

Blake: Hey Harry, ustedes vieron esa pelicula no? la quiero ver..

Harry se acerco a la ventana del auto y vio una valla gigante promocionado _Love_ _Lays_ _Dying_ , pero no se dieron cuenta que el poste se estaba cayendo. Joseph dio la vuelta de la esquina y Death By Caffeine se encontraba en la misma calle, de repente el poste en el que se encontraba la valla publicitaria cae en medio de la calle, Joseph logra esquivarlo pero es impactado por otro auto lastimando a Harry, en el carro que los impacto una mujer salio volando por el parabrisa y el conductor fue aplastado por el cartel de la pelicula. un bus tambien intenta esquivar la valla pero se desvia impactando a Betty y a Alex.

El auto de Joseph quedo en la mitad de la calle, el auto se encontraba golpeado y Harry y Joseph no se veian bien.

Blake: Jueputa... mi cabeza...

Blake estaba herido toco su cabeza y estaba sangrando.

Blake: Carajo... espera... Harry! Joseph!?

Blake: Harry! estas bien...? HARRY!

Harry: Dios... Blake...? Jueputa mi brazo! creo que me parti el maldito brazo!

Blake: AYUDENNOS! LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!

Harry: Joseph? ...JOSEPH!? RESPONDEME HIJO DE PUTA!

Jenny: DIOS MIO LUCY, LLAMA UNA AMBULANCIA RAPIDO! ALEX! BETTY ESTAN EN EL PISO!

Las ambulancias eventualmente llegaron, Betty y Alex fueron impactadas por el bus pero no fueron golpeadas fuertemente estaban bien pero fueron aun asi llevadas al hospital. La policia tambien llego, ellos abrieron el auto de Joseph y los sacaron, los paramedicos tomaron a Harry lo subieron en una camilla hacia una ambulancia.

Harry: No... esperen... Joseph...

Al rato llegaron los noticieros a reportar el accidente y tambien a la residencia de Dana Roberts donde la joven de 10 años Veronica Wroe acababa de morir. En el auto que impacto el auto de Joseph se encontraban los padres de Veronica, ellos murieron en el choque.

La policia, vecinos y ambulancias llegaron a la casa de Jessie, los paramedicos tomaron el cuerpo sin vida de Veronica y lo llevaron a la nueva funeraria de William Bludworth aqui en McKinley. Annie y yo estabamos afuera de mi casa fuimos interrogadas por la policia, pero solo esperebamos a que mi tia llegara. Recibi una llamada de Jenny informandome del accidente con Harry, Joseph, Betty, Blake y Alex, me dijo que todos se encontraban bien y se encuentran en el hospital, en ese momento note lo que estaba pasando. Estabamos muriendo en el mismo orden que el del accidente en el cine. Primero fue Carol ella debio morir junto con Harry y Joseph, pero ellos lograron evadir la muerte, luego seguia Veronica ella estaba corriendo junto con sus padres cuando fue incinerada.

Luego murio Annie, un pedazo de metal fue aventado hacia ella por una explosion... Annie debio morir cuando el rayo le cayo a su casa del arbol el cual casi le cae encima. Y luego seguia yo, durante mi vision el 2ndo piso del centro comercial se desplomo y yo me caí, sobrevivi el impacto pero un pilar me cayo encima. Empeze a mirar al rededor aver algo sospechoso que me pudiera matar, per fue innesperado. En uno de los autos de policia parqueados enfrente de mi casa se encontraba una escopeta en su interior, la cual estaba colocada en el asiento delantero ubicado en forma vertical, la ventana del auto estaba abajo y la brisa tumbo la escopeta la cual impacto con la palanca del auto, el auto empezaba a andar y nadie lo noto. El auto impacto con un poste electrico y el impacto causo que cayera exactamente hacia donde yo estaba.

Policia: NIÑA MUEVETE!

Annie: JESSIE!

El poste electrico casi me cae encima pero fui salvaa por Aaron, el me logro empujar en el ultimo minuto.

Jessie: AARON!?

Aaron: Vaya... No pensaba en recibirte de esta forma Jess.

La policia llego rapidamente hacia nosotros, fui llevada a una de las ambulancias parqueadas en mi casa y me curaron un raspon por la caida. Minutos despues llego mi tia y la policia le explico todo lo ocurrido, ella explota en llanto cuando se entera de la muerte de Veronica y la casi muerte de nosotras.

...

2 dias mas tarde atendimos al funeral de Veronica, dijimos unas palabras en su honor y dejamos unas flores en su tumba.

Ese mismo día visite a mis amigos al hospital, estaba preocupada en ese hospital murieron Jonathan Groves y George Lanter, sobrevivientes del accidente en la pista de McKinley.

Visite a cada uno de ellos, Harry se recuperaba de su brazo roto y otras heridas, Joseph estaba recuperandose del golpe que se dio con el vidrio de su auto y Alex y Betty del golpe contra el bus que les choco.

Alfin termino, mi mejor amiga murio pero mis otros amigos y mi hermana estaban bien ya habiamos evadido a la muerte ya nos habiamos salvado, así que esa misma tarde sali con Aaron a caminar, entramos a una libreria alli encontre y compre el libro que Kimberly habia lanzado hace unos dias, lo empeze a leer y supe todo lo ocurrido en la via 23 y mas de su vida. Pero al terminar su libro me di cuenta que aun no estabamos a salvo, evadir a la muerte no te salva... solo la enoja mas... y nosotros ****no**** eramos los siguientes.


End file.
